An American Year
by Athanasia Salazar
Summary: Harry and Co. will go to the US, finding romace, adventure, and a long time enemy.
1. The rushed morning

  
An American Year   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late after all the partygoers and the surfers left Miami Beach, when the moon light shone on the water and glittered like crystals, two figures could made out. Both were tall, thin and lanky. One had silver robes on and the other black. Yet, there was another figure on the sands, a smaller one, one that they could not see, for it was invisible, listening to their conversation. As the invisible figure came more closely, bits and parts could be made out of the conversation.  
  
" ...as you see, we must keep this in complete secrecy, for that fool Dumbledore will dispose of you if he ever found out," a high pitched voice said in a slow drawn out manner.  
"Of course my lord, I will not let you down."   
"If you do, I can do many sinister tortures to you..."  
"I will not fail."  
"That better be!" and with a dreadful laugh, the figure vanished from sight.  
"Of course, I will get that horrid Potter boy if it is that last thing I do. I will sacrifice my last breath if that is what it needs to rid of this thing!" the female voice vowed as she apparated .  
  
The remaining person smiled as they apparated and with out a word, and started back to the Academy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sixteen year old Harry Potter sat up with sweat on his back and a tingle on his scar as he awoke from a dream. The funny thing was, Harry was having a pleasant one, one where he was in paradise. Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his friends were in his fantasy, one where everyone was in bliss and no evil existed, ever. "Ha, like that would ever happen," Harry mumbled. He took a little look at his watch and was it was 9:30 a.m. "SHIT! Why the hell did this have to happen today?" Harry was looking for his socks as he mumbled to himself. "DAMN! Hermione's going to have a fit if I'm late!" With this, Harry pulled on his clothes and packed his trunk with his broomstick, books, and other essentials. He struggled to pull his trunk down the hall and started grunting in the process. " She better, GRUNT not be, GRUNT, here, GRUNT, yet, OOOWWWWW!" " Why the hell do I have to be early? DAMN, I really do need a hand," Harry mumbled after dropping the trunk on his foot.   
  
"HARRY? ARE YOU COMING?" Hermione shouted. "COOOMMMIINNNG!" Harry yelled while still pulling the trunk down the hall. "Because if you don't come in five minutes, I'm telling Daddy to leave without you! You are so lucky that your aunt and uncle went on that trip to America for the summer! " "Harry? Come on! I'm even earlier than you are! Now, you know that is a miracle!" Ron exclaimed. "Sure, sure, I'm coming... Thanks for picking me up! I would have had to take a taxi, with Hedwig," Harry said in between grunts. " "Welcome, but GET A MOVE ON IT!" nagged Hermione. With one final push, Harry finally got his trunk out the front door and stood face to face with his best friends, Ronald (Ron for short) Weasley and Hermione Granger, both who looked very disgruntled. "Happy?" Harry said with a straight face on. "Very, now lets go! We don't want to miss the train!" both replied at the same time and in the same tone of voice. They started a lively conversation and Harry said softly, "And off we go," knowing and not knowbing another adventure was insured for them this year...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All original characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.   
Hi! This is my first fic and I must admit that this was a bit fast paced for my first chapter, but I wanted it this way. The other chapters will be better and longer. Comments! Any suggestions, corrections! Anything! Even flames! I have a huge bag of marshmallows ready! REVIEW! Thanks!  
Vanessa AKA Hermione G. Malfoy  
  
  



	2. Of News and Voices

An American Year

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just rising, its radiant orange-red rays filling the clear blue sky, when a sixteen-year-old diviner awoke. Her raven black hair was tosseled and had a remarkable contrast to her ivory, bone white skin. 

Her love for the morning started when she was only three, waking up at this very hour, gazing at the sky, watching the red, yellow and orange fill the dark heavens to its picturesque baby blue. Ever since, her internal clock woke her, even if she did not want to see her beloved sky. Some days it hurt her so, blinding her blue eyes, just to look at its radiant color. 

Today was not a case like those dreaded mornings. She got up; her soft green nightgown flowed around her, and walked to the window. As she looked out, her heart was filled great emotion. Sadness, confusion, and joy filled her as she saw a baby dolphin jump out of the ocean and twist in the air. There was not a reason for the sadness and confusion, but again, it was there. 

As she sighed and wandered to the kitchen, she heard a voice. Stopping in her tracks, she tries to hear what it was saying. At last she heard it. 

"Athanasia." 

The voice was coming from her room. It was beckoning her. 

"Athanasia come, come here. You must leave. Leave and never return. The mark on your arm shows it. It is your destiny, your future." 

Athanasia turned and glided to her room, one pace at a time. "My future is left with the heavens, the destiny. Myself. Please, begone from my home." 

"You can't say I never warned you," the low and deep voice whispered. 

She almost reached the door of her room, in fact she was touching the white oak door, pushing it open. "If I needed it, I would be on my knees, and you can see that is not happening." 

"Are you so sure? Don't be so trustworthy of your predictions. They will make the end of you." 

With a cruel laugh, the voice vanished, leaving Athanasia on the floor cold, near death.

*** 

"Thank god I don't have to wear those horrid dress robes again!" Ron exclaimed while examining his new set of midnight blue dress robes. 

"You know you liked those maroon ones! Don't lie," laughed Harry. 

"Don't forget the lace!" hollered Hermione.

Ron's ears were turning bright red as they were loading up their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. "Well, I didn't pick those! And maroon...ech."

"ALL ABOARD! THE TRAIN WILL BE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES!"

"I guess we better be getting on the train, and by the way Harry, what ever happened to Sirius? I know he went on trial a week ago, but what happened?" inquired Hermione.

"I thought you got the Daily Prophet, Miss Know It All!" Ron said.

"My parents didn't subscribe again, since we were in France, and no one was going to have time to read it. Harry? What happened?" said Hermione.

"Well, he's now free and cleared of all those bloody convictions, no thanks to Fudge. People are still a bit afraid of him..."

The trio finally found an empty compartment up front where all the Prefects sit.

"So what is he doing now? Like for a job?" Ron said as he sat down.

"Gone back to some Auror Academy. He's staying for the rest of this year to finish polishing his skills." said Harry, while smoothing out his badge.

"Really?"

***

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

"GRR…hmph…Honey, please close the alarm!" Beatrice grumbled.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

"HONEY!"

__

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

"Hphmm…fine…" Frank said as he slammed his fist on the alarm button.

"Is Athanasia awake?" Beatrice questioned.

"I bet she is…should we tell her about…well, you know?" replied Frank as he stared at the ceiling. "Funny," he thought. "Those dots on the ceiling look like Athanasia's mark on her arm."

"NO." "I can't believe he's bring this up now," Beatrice said to herself.

"But sweetiepie, she deserves to know her past," Frank protested.

"Not now. Later," Beatrice said as she got up and smoothed out her white silky nightgown.

"Fine, later, but we must tell her. Now," Frank replied with a large kiss on Beatrice's forehead, "we have to wake her up. We have to go down to Dungeon Avenue to but her school supplies."

"Sure, let me get up first," yawned his wife.

"I'll see if she got up," Frank said as he put on his robe.

"I'll do it. You get dressed." 

"Thanks."

Beatrice stood up and started walking to her daughter's room. With every passing step she thought she smelled something…a familiar smell. "Roses, mmmm, cookies. I have to make sure Athanasia isn't eating in her room," thought Beatrice. Suddenly, she sees a pool of bright red blood from her daughter's room. And lying in the mist of it all was Athanasia. Her hair was tangled all over her delicate face and blood was coming from her leg and shoulder. The bloody green nightgown was covered with dozens of roses. 

"Oh my god! Why the hell is she...oh my! She's cold! Frank call the hospital! Athanasia! Don't give out on me!"

Frank comes rushing in the room, his arm half in his navy business suite. "What?! What happened? Oh my…"

"How am I supposed to know? GET AN AMBULENCE! NOW!" Beatrice yelled hysterically.

"911? I need an ambulance now! Yes, of course it's an emergency! The address is 210 North Springs Ave. My daughter...she's on the floor, cold, blood everywhere! My wife Beatrice is with her now...yes, 5 minutes? HURRY!" 

Frank slammed down the phone as sirens could be heard, louder and louder as the ambulance reaches the beach house.g

A/N: All characters (besides mine) belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

So, how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!

IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS, I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE!

Vanessa AKA Hemione G. Malfoy


	3. Romes, the Sorting Hat, and the Hospital

An American Year

An American Year

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Intilian, Romes" called Minerva McGonagall.

The 16-year-old climbed up on the stool, and gingerly placed the ragged Sorting Hat on his blue highlighted head. Romes looked out into the Great Hall, and saw hundreds of eyes peering down at him, scrutinizing every move he makes. 

"God, please let this be over soon," Romes silently pleaded while wringing his hands.

"Hmm…why are you in such a rush? No one is going anywhere, and you, well Romes, are especially hard to place," the Sorting Hat said into his ear.

"Er, please make it quick then, um, sir," thought Romes.

"Polite. Brave. Loyal. A nice thirst for knowledge and for glory. Now where should we put you? I see now. You my young friend have a little secret. Now wouldn't this be nice if everyone knew?" 

"Uh, sir? I don't have a secret. I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Oh yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"You have no idea, eh? Be in for the surprise in your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What?"

"Ravenclaw will bring you knowledge but SLYTHERIN is best!"

"You surely MUST be joking!"

"No, I am the Sorting Hat, and I believe SLYTHERIN is best. Hufflepuff is out of the question."

"Are you sure?!"

"And though you'd fit in with Gryffindor, SLYTHERIN is the right house for you. "

"YOUNG MAN, REMOVE THAT HAT FROM YOUR HEAD THIS INSTANT!" McGonagall exclaimed, walking briskly over to Romes.

"But, but, I haven't even been sorted yet!" sputtered Romes.

The whole Great Hall began to snicker. Romes can see that especially a sliver headed boy had a particularly nasty look on his pale pointed face.

"Yes you have. The hat shouted it three times! Four EVEN! Slytherin! Now please take a seat!"

Romes silently walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the only available seat left- the one next to the silver haired, pale, pointed face boy. 

"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Are you pureblood?"

"Yes. Whole family is," Romes replied coolly.

"Good, don't go mixing around with the Gryffindors, especially Potter, Weasley and Granger. Bad blood, those folks."

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? Who is Weasley? And Granger?" inquired Romes.

"Well, Weasley's the redhead, and Granger is the one sitting next to him, the girl with brown hair. Granger is a mudblood, Weasley's family is too Muggle happy, and Harry, well, he chose to go on their side," replied Draco. 

"Nothing wrong with that, and thank you very much for trying to warn me of these unnecessary things, but I think I will be friends with who ever I want."

"Mark my words, you will be sorry you said that."

***

"And that concludes this year's sorting. Please welcome the newcomers, Romes Intilian, Rose Camer, and Kevin Zepher. I expect that you students will welcome them and as they say in the US, show 'em the ropes," paused Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. 

Dumbledore continued his speech, "Speaking of the US, I have worked out an exchange program with the American school. The school is called the Elements of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is currently the east coast school of the US. To get to the point, 12 students from Hogwarts will be going to Elements for one year, starting next week. Then, the next year, 12 students from Elements will come here-"

Dumbledore was interrupted with the sudden whispers and squeals of students. In fact it took Dumbledore a while to resume peace within the Great Hall. 

"Yes, I know this is very exciting, however, the choice will be made tomorrow. If you would like to participate, the procedures are very similar from the Goblet of Fire. You will write your name, only once, and insert it in this silver goblet," and with this, Dumbledore held up a large silver goblet. The goblet had an intricate welding, words of a lost civilization, and gold trimmings. 

Dumbledore resumed, "It then will decide the 12 students who will go on the trip. And of course there is no age limit." 

"I have two words to say to you, _Tuck in_."

And with the wise professor's words, the Great Hall broke into chatter, silverware breaking out, and food appearing onto the students' plates. Little did anyone know, the goblet is a link between evil and good. Now, it is the time to unleash its power, making it known to world- whenever the diviner, the chosen one finds it.

**

There was a swirl of energy and madness in the Emergency Room as a face appeared though the mist. A doctor coming from Athanasia's room. Beatrice was sitting quietly; her pale white face was still in shock. Frank, however, paced around the tiny waiting area, becoming a blur in the madness of the Muggle hospital. 

"Erm, Mr. and Mrs. Salazar?" the doctor said.

Both husband and wife raised their heads with a jerk and slowly walked over to the physician.

"Yes, yes, of course, that's me. And my wife," Frank said hugging Beatrice close to him.

"Is she, is she," stammered Beatrice.

"I'm Doctor Limter. Yes, Athanasia is doing fine, however she must stay in the hospital for a couple of days."

With a sigh of relief, Beatrice collapsed on the sofa.

Frank said, "What happened?"

"Well, from what I saw, she has had a concussion, a deep gash across her stomach and something I cannot place my finger on, I need to run more tests."

"When can we see her?"

"Athanasia is in a deep sleep right now and I think she will start to wake in four hours."

"Nothing life threatening though?"

"None of the sort."

"Thank you, thank-"

"Now there is no need for the thank yous, I am only doing my job. And let me suggest to you to, try to get some food into you. It is 8 o'clock and you seem a bit pale-" the doctor Limter was interrupted by the beeping of his beeper. 

" Well, do that and try to get some rest, I'll supply the nurse with updates in about and hour and she can give that to you." With that last piece of information, the doctor became a blur in the whirl of activity of the hospital.

"Honey?" Beatrice said from the couch.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some coffee? No sugar, no cream, just the strong stuff."

"Sure, anything you say," Frank said as he got up to the table.

The lights started to flicker on and off.

"Damn lights. Hospital can have a whole array of coffee and no lights," grumbled Frank.

Suddenly, the entire hospital was pitch black. Only a prolonged scream could be heard. And it sounded like Athanasia's.

A/N: All original characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Sorry this was out later than I excepted! I had a case of writer's block. And do you know what broke it? 2 hours strapped in my computer chair with the great works of KoRN, Tool, Incubus and Papa Roach. Thank you to the people who reviewed, Celeste Riddle (No, Draco is not gonna be portrayed as "evil" in here! It's only the beginning!) Dragonessa Smith (what's your e-mail? I can help you with changing a story from .doc to .html), Tigger Luver, and Tazy Silverpen!

Since the hit counting is off PLEASE REVIEW! That's is only when I know you people read it! If you flame, FINE! I love flames! I have a big bag of marshmallows, Hershey's Chocolate and Graham Crackers ready!

Vanessa AKA Athanasia Salazar 


	4. Premonition

An American Year ****

An American Year

__

Hell broke loose at Hogwarts. The time was 12 noon. Voldemort stormed down the Great Hall, silently and effectively. Death Eaters, dementors, werewolves, and loyal followers and his hideous creatures fed on students. With each step, his snake-like eyes darted to each student, glaring them down. With each step he killed a mudblood. With each step he killed professors. With each step he killed all that opposed. With his last step he faced a cold hearted, trembling, scowling boy. A point of his long bony fingers reached the gray eyed youth. 

"You," said Voldemort.

"You can join me…join me and my power. My creations will follow you faithfully. Take a look around, all this can be yours…" said Voldemort with a wave of his hand. So many hideous creatures filled the Great Hall. Blood dripped from their gapping mouths. Some were still viciously eating students away.

And Lucius Malfoy held the neck of Dumbledore. Close to death. White. Crippled. His bright blue eyes, pleading. Pleading not to go over. Over to the Dark. His eyes seemed to be saying, "Take a look around. Do you wish o be responsible for this? Do you wish to be responsible for the new horrors?" 

The boy stood and looked around. The Boy Who Lived is dead. So many heads torn off. So much blood. There was even blood on his hand. He realized something. Something that sparked his mind. Something snapped. He bowed his head. Two awful words could be heard.

"Forgive me."

Those two words changed history. 

In an instant, Dumbledore was killed. The magical world will be no longer what everyone remebers it to be.

With that apology to Dumbledore, he joined the Dark Side, bringing Voldemort and his creations to power once again. 

This time, Voldemort had an heir. 

***

Athanasia slumped over in her hospital bed after her sharpening scream. Her head was in pain. Nurses and doctors rushed over, wiping sweat off of her back. Faces cloud her view of the light. The gruesome scene that played out was just another premonition. 

"Just another premonition…ha. When is any thing JUST a premonition?" whispered Athanasia.

"What did you say? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" The questions went on and on. 

"Yeah…I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I'm fine. Leave me alone," muttered Athanasia. 

__

Yeah, fine my ass. Would YOU muggles feel fine after you saw the future? The future of the beginning of how our world is going to crumble? Would you be okay? God…I wish…I wish I stayed. Why did I have to come back? Just w-

"HONEY!" 

__

My pathetic parents. Again. 

"Are you all right? Are you? Oh, hon-" 

"I'm fine. Just tired. Can you leave me alone? Mom? Dad?" interrupted Athanasia.

__

How about leaving me forever?

"Sure. We understand. Why were you screaming? Was it about you-know-who?

"I'll explain later."

__

How about in 10 years?

"Sure. Sure. I'll be at your side, don't you worry."

__

WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE? I NEED TO THINK. I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM EVERYONE! GO!

"I'd rather be alone." 

__

Be alone and try to figure these things out.

"Of course…I'll get a bite to eat. Are you sure you are fine?" 

"Yeah, bad dream, nightmare, daymare, er whatever."

"Okay, I'll be back."

"Mmmmhmmm…"

The nurse quietly closed the door, her parents following her.

Athanasia sighed with a breath of relief as she put her raven head back on the pillows. As she close her eyes, one can see that her blue eyes were clouded with concern. Thoughts swarmed around her head. It was too confusing to figure out. To confusing to think.

__

Was that an actual premonition? It felt so much like one and yet not at all. Am I evil? Why did it come now? God. Why must I endure these spells? Am I an actual diviner? Will I ever be accepted? Or will I end up like an old bat like Professor Griolati? 

Soft classical music started up and broke her thoughts. 

She sat up and smiled. The music actually calmed her. Until a snake like voice can be heard.

"Concino exsuperabilise alicunde olim…"

Over and over again it said these phrases. Beckoning her. 

Athanasia strained to hear the voice. Then she figured it out. 

__

The future can be prevented by the past.

Now what does that mean?


End file.
